jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
JackWorthyToppMartian (JWTM)
Joseph Yao Koffi (renamed as Justin-Trent Koffi), the infamous and most popular rapper, J-Weezy The Martian (a.k.a. Stripes, JoeySideFire (well on his YouTube channel), Joey-Welchie or just Mr. Welchie, Mr. Sense, or Dark Weezy), will be playing these characters: Joseph Koffi / Joseph 10, Joseph Ross / South-Hood Rager, Upgrade, Ryan Stackinson / Backpack Man, Lawbreaker, Lequindo Johnson / Lequindo 10, Negablast, Sammy Johnson, Limosin Nizelwave, & Joseph Koffi Jr. / Joseph 10 Jr. in Jacked Town, Joseph 10, Joseph 10 Alien Force, Bunny Skypeholder / Future Bunny, & Joseph 10 Evolutions. The "J" in J-Weezy is "Joey". J-Weezy has been in lots of shows, movies, music videos, and background film makings. J-Weezy's very first mixtape is called, Fast Kid Rapper, and it's first single is called: Stage Fright. J Weezy's first album, Superhero, released with the video of the song, That Song (Stuck In My Head). The first song released from the second album was, Brother Got A Brand New DSI. He is currently in three rap groups, Boiz In Da Zinc, New Beats, & also one of the heads of Kid Money. J-Weezy is playing the main characters, Victor Swensbox & Mike Swensbox, who are surprisingly twins from the upcoming movie, Vital Swarm. JoeySideFire is almost making J-Weezy very rich! His views are instantly rising! He will be famous this year and he has no doubt about it! JoeySideFire is the most biggest project that J-Weezy has. J-Weezy YouTube channel is actually called, "JoeySideFire (J-Weezy)", but people mostly know him as JoeySideFire. Autobiography The full Autobiography that J Weezy was in! Early Life .]] J-Weezy has been influenced by rappers and singers but J Weezy doesn't like to cuss sayin, "Oh, i don't like to cuss in my songs...or even cuss at all. I might bleep out the cuss words that i say and actually say 'bleep' in my raps." So it clearly states that J Weezy wouldn't cuss in his life or never ever cuss for the greater good. J Weezy is rumored to be brothers with Lil-Tazz and mentioned to be cousins with Buggz. But J-Weezy thinks of Buggz as more than a cousin but a brother to him, which made J Weezy & Buggz the heads of Kid Retro. J-Weezy likes to look at dance moves like the shuffle, jerk, and cat daddy before he finishes to practice doing it. J-Weezy likes to draw which gave him a pretty much non-stop active imagination to draw his own made-up characters. J-Weezy In The Jacked 10 Metaseries Showmaking Process J-Weezy has open up with auditions to be in the Jacked 10 business, and also chose to play the main character, Joseph Koffi / Joseph 10, and made a perfect role for that character. J-Weezy started off as Joseph Koffi / Joseph 10 in Jacked 10: The Metaseries, with the first show, Jacked Town, as an 8-year old Joseph Koffi and also carried the role of Textman, Wrenching Blur, & Rench Pal. 2012-Present: Fast Kid Rapper (J-Weezy's Mixtape) J-Weezy will open up his official 2012 summer tour, The Blow-Out Showdown Tour, and will perform his very first single, "Stage Fright", from the first official studio mixtape, Fast Kid Rapper. JoeySideFire (J-Weezy on his YouTube channel) J-Weezy's Youtube name, JoeySideFire, is the most greatest ego of J-Weezy. JoeySideFire joined on October 3, 2011. JoeySideFire is currently on the JoeySideStep, for the "Get Silly Freestyle" which will come soon... Videos * JoeySideFire Sings Lighters (uploaded on Oct. 21, 2011) * Drop It Like It's Hot (JoeySideFire) (uploaded on Nov. 6, 2011) * Buggz (KID RETRO)~joeysidefire~ (uploaded on Nov 10, 2011) * Buggz (KID RETRO)PT2.~joeysidefire~ * Kid Retro (Strange Clouds freestyle)~joeysidefire~ * How To Love (JoeySideFire) * Get Ready For The JoeySideStep! * J-Weezy (KID RETRO) Sings Mirror * J-Weezy (Kid Retro) - All Of The Lights Freestyle * J-Weezy (Kid Retro) - All Of The Lights Freestyle, Pt. II * J-Weezy (Kid Retro) - Nerdz And Wordz (Freak & Geeks freestyle) * Rapping to Martians Vs. Goblins * J-Weezy Raps to Deadlines (We Know) * Last Day Of 2011 (Forever Rap!) * Back With The Motto (2012) * Snippet Headlines Cover (by Buggz & C3) * J-Weezy (Kid Retro) - Electrical Energy * Kid Retro - Hype Man * JoeySideFire (J-Weezy) Killin' A Freestyle! * Shufflin Time (Party Rock!) * JoeySideFire's Rap Battle * JoeySideFire's Rap Battle 2 * JoeySideFire's Rap Battle 3 * J-Weezy - When I'm Gone Freestyle (feat. Buggz) (coming soon on 2012) * New Money Freestyle (the 2012 video) Playlists * The SideFire Playlist * EpicElectrical Playlist * Maybe It Will Rain Playlist * No Genre At All Playlist * New And Unknown Playlist JoeySideFire (J-Weezy)'s Alter Egos JSF J-Weezy lives under a life of these alter egos. JoeySideFire is Justin-Trent Koffi's entertaining name. J-Weezy THE MARTIAN is Justin-Trent Koffi's actually stage name, even while being in Kid Retro. * Xtreme McPhilly - The rapping skater that rocks Vans & North Face. Philly Johnson renamed to Xtreme McPhilly. * Dobby Netch Sense (also known as Mister Sense) - J-Weezy alter ego of when he raps super fast or if he doesn't make sense he will say his most famous line: "I'm making it sense!!!" * James Lovrokey - The Attorney that has demon issues. * Justin-Trent Dawgg (J-Dogg) - He wears a dog-type of hand with fire on it. * Merrgin Mistriavii (Dr. Mistriavii) - When JSF J-Weezy is on his super smart inventor ways. Dr. Mistriavii is a scientist. * Broggermen Devlin Croman (a.k.a. Frankie Raww 6'8") - When JSF J-Weezy raps like Royce Da 5'9". Frankie Raww 6'8" is like the nerdy thug of J-Weezy alter egos. Broggerman created Frankie Raww 6'8" as the very first nerdy thug in existense. His most famous line: "I'm livin' that nerdy thug life!" * Adollax "Adam Drift" Summers - Adollax Summers is more of a techno DJ who renamed himself to "Adam Drift", the best designer in the world. His vision is world peace. * Dark Weezy - Dark Weezy is the villainous side of J-Weezy. He is also a rapper but in a harmful, foul-languege, evil ways. Xtreme McPhilly Xtreme McPhilly usually wears shades and usually feels cold. Vital Swarm (in all movies) coming soon... Movies All of Movies that J Weezy was in! Jacked 10 Movies * Jacked Town: Master Snapples vs Orange Tyrant * Jacked Town: Blue Warrior * Jacked Town: Overshipped * Jacked Town: Bashful Bullybank * Joseph 10: The Unsafe * Joseph 10: The Huge Superwish * Joseph 10: Slug`s Arrival * Joseph 10: Saiyans vs Namekians * Joseph 10: A Vampire's Remedy * Joseph 10: Musical Antidote * Joseph 10: The Movie * Joseph 10: The Ninozen Fusion * Joseph 10 Z: The Zennypox * Joseph 10 GT: Statch of Hope * Joseph 10 GT: The Movie * Joseph 10 Alien Force: The History of Peter Parktrelli * Joseph 10 Evolutions: Ultimatrix Overload * JT Lantern * Jetstorm 10 Lantern: Protection of the Coast * Jacked 10 World Of Life * Jacked 10 Order In Progress Phineas & Ferb Movies * Summertastic Megaboys * Summertastic Megaboys 2: Sight of Sinister * Summertastic Megaboys 3: Wonderium Motion Characters (played by J Weezy) Showed Characters * Acravation - Sammy Johnson (before he turns into Electric Man). * Acravation: Electric Man`s Trials - Sammy Johnson / Electric Man. * Backpack Man - Ryan / Backpack Man & Frosto. * Backpack Man Icebox - Ryan / Backpack Man, Frosto, Xtremebully, & Lawbreaker. * Backpack Man Generation - Ryan, Frosto, Xtremebully, & Lawbreaker. * Bruce Banner & Daniel Kuso - Daniel Kuso. * Bruce Banner & Daniel Kuso: Bottom Patched - Daniel Kuso. * Captain Pants - Johnny Traceto. * Captain Swirl - Danny Traffman & Demon Joe. * Captain Swirl TH - * Captain Swirl MB - * Dragon Piece '- Goku, Janemba, & Cell. * 'Dragon Piece VS - Goku & Goku Junior. * Dragon Piece BH '- Goku, Goku Junior, Cell, Zeel. * 'G-Switch - Iron Grind. * Jacked 10: The Metaseries - Joseph Koffi / Jetstorm 10, * Jeffrey's Rapper Mode - * Jeffrey's Ultimate Plans - * Life of Levalto - Levalto Colt. * Limosin`s Autotunage - Limosin Nizelwave & Nisomil Nizelwave. * Rubbage - Bradley. * Rubbage Monster Delivery - Bradley. * Secrets About Planet Earth - Bunny Skypeholder / Prailprick (End) * Sonic & Stormy - Stormy. * Sonic & Stormy: Skating Spyers - Stormy. * Sonic & Stormy: Strong Statement - Stormy. * Wolverine & Naruto - Jimmy Logan. Movied Characters * Citizens Of America - Hector Zorrano. * COA 2: Alien America of Hector - Hector Zorrano. * Dragon Piece: Demon Lobster - Goku & Cell. * The Courage of Samuel - Samuel Clanchomire. * The Vortex of Snollian - Snollian, Cybergraff, & Monopatch. * The Vortex of Snollian 2: Makin' Way 4 Sanchez - Snollian, Cybergraff, & Monopatch. * Vital Swarm - Victor Swensbox & Mike Swensbox. Songs All of J Wezzy songs! Zenned Soul {Verse 1}: Mysteries will rise in this world that will see (that we will see) Stones on the ground, but, i won`t go shirtless and weird I give you speed, you adore me that`s how i live (that`s how i live) The courage won`t fade, before i see a good history We will fight for love and greatness We will live to hear that story There is nothing we can`t set free Nothing ever dies, it will rise again! {Chorus}: Don`t stop, Don`t stop getting strong now Don`t stop keep your soul so proud '' ''To be saved upon heroes All you need to do is go, go, free that soul The Zenned Soul! {Verse 2}: Memories are made that`s the truth so here it is (so here it is)' ''Can`t you see that it is the time to be zenned Greatness is found, that is no lie that you will see (that you will see) Family`s hearts beats as one big heart for health We will fight for love and glory We win to tell that story They something we can live though Nothing ever dies, that will rise again! Chorus}: Don`t stop, Don`t stop getting strong now Don`t stop keep your soul so proud To be saved upon heroes All you need to do is go, go, free that soul The Zenned Soul! The Rage of my Life (ft Chester Bennington Linkin Park) {Chorus - Chester Bennington}: I know that i could make mistakes but not like this Everything i did was full of rage I can feel myself with lots of pain Why can`t i just live my life? Why can`t just take out that rage, the rage of my life Discography Mixtapes: * Fast Kid Rapper (2012) (.'Rec: 2011-2012) * ''Let's Make A Toast (TBA) * The Swaggin' Evolution (TBA) * Pre-Living & Speed Chasing (TBA) * Innocent Sides (TBA) * Owned, The Switch (TBA) * Micro-Static, Mr. Griff (TBA) * ''Blueberry Plus Bad Boppin' (TBA) * ''Question Edgeless (TBA) * Heart Full Of Dreams (TBA) * Fast Kid Rapper 2: The Sequel (TBA) * JoeySideFire's Mixtape (TBA) * ''Good Luck On Friday The 13th (TBA) * I'm The Real Freddie Kreuger (TBA) * Who Is James Lovrokey? (TBA) * ''The Swaggin' Evolution 2: McPhilly's Way (TBA) '''Albums: * Superhero (2012) * Megabeast Project (TBA) * Lifting Freedom (TBA) * Staying Out Cooler * Rockin' Out Tonight * An iSituation * Grinding On The Loose Cannon * Joey Weezy Vs. Dark Weezy * At My Home Again * Closer To The 10'th Rising Sun * Mr. Sense's Parking Lot * Mr. Sense's Parking Lot 2 * Mr. Sense's Parking Lot 3 * West Side Drive * Green Smoke * JoeySideFire's Album * The J-Weezy Band * Twinned 4' Life * Superhero 2: Being Supportive * ''Superhero 3: Hero Vs. Villain Mixtapes With B.o.B & Outkast * Based On Decision (2012) * Only Made From Description * Barbershop Was Banned Albums With B.o.B & Outkast * The Funky Tribe (2012) * Dark Radar Road (Late 2012 or 2013) As A Part of Kid Retro's Mixtapes * Beginning Of The Best (2012) * Unknown New Kid Retro Mixtape (TBA) As A Part of Kid Retro's Albums * We Let The Light Shine (2012) * Unknown New Kid Retro Album (TBA) As A Part of Grand Protects Greatest's Mixtapes * Unknown Grand Protects Greatest's Mixtape As A Part of Grand Protects Greatest's Albums * Unknown Grand Protects Greatest's Album Gallery coming soon... Awards and nominations Videography | group1 = Studio albums | list1 = Superhero Megabeast Project Lifting Freedom Staying Out Cooler Rockin' Out Cooler An iSituation Grinding On The Loose Cannon TBA TBA | group2 = Extended plays | list2 = TBA | group3 = Collaboration albums | list3 = Kool & Krazy Ride (with Buggz) We Let The Light Shine (with Kid Money) | group4 = Mixtapes | list4 = Fast Kid Rapper Let's Make A Toast The Swaggin' Evolution TBA Fast Kid Rapper 2 | group5 = Concert tours | list5 = JoeySideFire Tour America's Most Wanted Tour | group6 = Related articles | list6 = Hot Boys Cash Money Millionaires Young Money Entertainment }} |} Category:Actors Category:Singers Category:Rappers Category:Full-Casters Category:Artists Category:Kid Retro Artists Category:BIDZ Artists Category:New Beats Artists